


Harder!

by publius_ham



Series: sappypotter's prompts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, moving in, or is it? ;), sort of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publius_ham/pseuds/publius_ham
Summary: In which they rile each other up just like always. (Or, do they?)





	

Harry Potter felt like he was going to pass out from exhaustion.

He was panting through his gritted teeth, his fringe sticking to his forehead, and he felt so hot he was sure he could bake eggs right on his stomach if he wanted to.

Draco was no better, his breath ragged, his eyes closed in concentration, his normally perfectly-done hair a ‘ _I just had sex and I forgot to brush it afterwards’_ mess.

(Which would’ve turned Harry on, if he wasn’t otherwise preoccupied at the moment.)

“Harry,” Draco grunted, his hips snapping forward, ignoring Harry’s cries of pain at the movement. “C’mon, we’re almost there –“

Harry groaned with him, feeling as though he was going to faint where he stood. His legs, anyway, felt like they were about to turn themselves off for the night, regardless whether he would permit them to do so or not. “Harder!” he finally yelled at his boyfriend.

Draco did, pushing forward once more, with a cheeky grin on his features.

Immediately Harry arched his back, his hips receiving the harsh treatment, and he groaned, “ohhh, _mhgod_ , Draco -”

When Draco finally stopped pushing, Harry breathed in, filling his lungs with air they desperately needed, and he glared at his boyfriend through his fringes. “You did that on purpose,” Harry growled.

“What can I say?” Draco grinned. “I did live to torment you.”

“ _Prick_ ,” Harry said, and then, grinned back. “I could let go right now, though. How’s that for revenge?”

Draco immediately paled, his eyes widening in the dark. “Oh, no you don’t. If you do, you’ll kill me –“

“Which is exactly why I would let go.”

“- and you are too young to be a widower.”

“We’re not married, Draco.”

“We could be.”

All Harry could do was gape at him. When Draco just stared back, he finally croaked, “Did you just propose to me?”

“Er,” if Draco would’ve had his hands free, he would’ve hid his blushing face. Luckily for Harry, though, he couldn’t, so he stood there, on the stairs, his hair a mess, his fluffy socks on, his T-shirt so wide it was falling off his shoulder, and _blushing._ “Well, it seems that I did.”

“Alright.” Harry said then, and he grinned, feeling as though his face was about to break in two. “Alright,” he repeated when Draco just kept staring at him. “Let’s get married.”

“Fuck,” Draco cursed, a shit-eating grin mirroring Harry’s. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Harry sighed, “I would kiss you, if we weren’t currently in the middle of getting our couch in our apartment.”

Draco, his grin still shining as bright as the sun, flipped the couch to the left, and manoeuvered it so that he could hold the couch in one hand, while grabbing his wand with the other. “You are lucky you are engaged to someone as smart as I am,” Draco drawled cheerfully – how any person could do that, was a miracle to Harry – and he waved his wand. “We could just shrink this and make out on the stairs.”

“And why,” Harry said exasperatingly, his mind focused only on _engaged, engaged, engaged –_ “didn’t we think of this before getting this thing up three sets of stairs?”

“Because, Harry,” Draco said airily, his wand snapping in the air with a non-verbal incantation, “I still quite enjoy watching you get all riled up.”

The couch shrank, leaving Harry standing a few steps above Draco, smiling and smiling and smiling at his _fiancé._ “Now that’s over,” Harry finally said, opening his arms and beckoning Draco, “come here and kiss me.”

Draco sprinted up the stairs, crashing into Harry so fast he nearly toppled them both over.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at [Tumblr](https://www.sappypotter.tumblr.com) / [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/sappyEliza)
> 
> Original post: [here](http://sappypotter.tumblr.com/post/155021402472/5-drarry-loove-your-writing-btw-youre-quite)


End file.
